


Kiss Me

by Lopithecus



Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Day 7 prompt, M/M, Superbat Week, Superbat Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Bruce and Clark are going on their first date. However, they just can't wait to kiss each other.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852471
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 7 of SuperBat Week 2020!
> 
> Prompt: Day 7 - First Kiss

A date. Clark asked Bruce out on a date and for some reason, Bruce is nervous about it. He doesn't know why he's so anxious about it. He and Clark have been friends for many years. There's nothing to be nervous about. 

Except the fact that this, though not changing everything, is going to change some things. They'll be able to _do_ more things with each other now. Like hold hands and hug each other. They'll kiss each other now, something Bruce has wanted to do for a long time.

Sex.

They'll have sex with one another. 

The thought alone makes Bruce, even more, anxiety-ridden. He's wanted to do all of this with the Kryptonian for so long that now it seems almost surreal that it is finally happening now.

Alfred enters his bedroom just as Bruce is fixing his tie nervously. "Master Bruce, Mr. Kent has arrived."

Bruce nods, turning to the older man. "Thank you, Alfred." He holds his arms out, letting Alfred take his outfit in. "How do I look?"

Alfred walks up to him with a small smile. He swipes at Bruce's shoulders, wiping off any dirt or fuzz that might be there. "You look very handsome, Master Bruce."

Bruce smiles and pats the front of the suit. "Hopefully Clark doesn't mind going somewhere fancy and expensive."

"Luckily, Sir, those place don't usually put the prices on the menus," Alfred says with a little chuckle. Bruce laughs, too, and pushes past Alfred, giving the butler a pat on his shoulder on his way by.

Clark is in the foyer of the main entrance, dressed to the nines. As Bruce approaches, he makes sure to get his fill of how Clark looks. He’s in a fitted black suit (something Bruce insisted he pay for) with a blue tie that brings out Clark’s eyes. The cufflinks are a gift that Bruce gave to Clark years ago. He can still recall the protests that Clark went through when Bruce had given him something so expensive and the awe that he wore on his face when he finally acquiesced to Bruce’s refusal to take them back. He knows Clark has kept them in a very safe place in the Fortress of Solitude. At least, until now.

“Good evening,” Bruce greets as he nears Clark.

Clark gives him a shy smile, one that Bruce knows well. “Hi Bruce.” His eyes travel the length of Bruce’s body and Bruce is suddenly well aware that he looks no different than he usually does as Bruce Wayne. “You look really good.”

Bruce awkwardly gestures towards Clark, clearing his throat. “So do you.” He smiles. “You clean up well, Kent.”

Clark huffs a laugh and they both stand there, feeling nervous and awkward. Clark is the first to break it with a laugh. “This is so stupid that I’m so nervous.”

“Honestly, I am too.” They stare at each other more before Bruce gestures towards the door. “Shall we go?”

“Actually,” Clark takes a step towards him. “I was wondering if maybe I could… kiss you before we went?” He shifts on his feet, rubbing his hands against his thighs. “Sorry I just… I just don’t think I can wait until after.”

Bruce shrugs. “I wouldn’t mind. Besides, might break the ice.” Clark doesn’t say anything to that and instead smiles wide at him, leaning inwards and pressing his lips against Bruce’s.

It’s everything and nothing like how Bruce had imagined their first kiss to be like. He always thought it would be heated, something to happen in the middle of a fight, desperate and yearning. This is soft and slow, a gentle press of their lips. It’s… sweet.

They pull away and they both are smiling at each other. Clark chuckles again, holds his hand out for Bruce to take. “Now we can go, if you want.”

Bruce bites his bottom lip. “Actually, I think we need to practice our kissing a little bit more.” He smiles, mischievous. “You know, just be sure.”

Clark doesn’t even hesitate to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
